Don't
by Deathangel113
Summary: The results of arguements can be very interesting. Especially when love is involved.


**Disclaimer: Inuyasha (anime/manga) belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The song Don't is the property of Shania Twain.**

* * *

Don't

_Don't… don't you wish we tried?_

_Do you feel what I feel inside?_

_You know our love is stronger than pride… oh_

_No don't… don't let your anger grow_

_Just tell me what you need me to know_

_Please talk to me, don't close the door_

She leaned against the Sacred Tree. A passing breeze caught her hair, playing with the raven strands. It was a calm day. Her eyes closed and she did her best to allow her soul to mimic the day itself, but it was a failed attempt. "Inuyasha…"

_"Why don't you leave then? I don't need you!"_

Despite the words being but a shadow of what had been said that day she still flinched. He had been so angry and she had been too. She couldn't even remember what it was that they had been arguing about. All she knew was that it had ended with her coming home and him undoubtedly running off. Maybe the argument would have never happened if they had attempted to understand each other more or if they admitted what they couldn't. It was difficult to talk though without arguing or Inuyasha erecting the wall that he had formed before she had met him.

_Hmmm, 'cause I wanna hear you_

_I wanna be near you_

"Are you here too Inuyasha?" She opened her eyes and lifted her gaze to the shifting branches above her. _I can't sense him. He must not have come to the Sacred Tree._ Tears started to fill her eyes and she closed her eyes against them.

_"Kagome."_

Her eyes opened and she saw him leaning against the tree. Blood soaked his fire rat and he watched her with hazed eyes. "Inuyasha." The vision faded and she bit her lower lip, feeling the tears that trailed down her face.

_Don't fight, don't argue_

_Give me the chance to say that I'm sorry_

_Just let me love you_

_Don't turn me away_

_Don't tell me to go_

_You're being silly. He's not hurt._ She wiped away her tears before pressing her palms against her eyes. Counting back from ten, her sniffles ended, as did her crying. _Maybe I should go back to him._ She started to stand, but stopped. _He probably doesn't want to see me though._ The vision flashed before her eyes and she hardened her heart. Stepping out from the Sacred Tree's shadow she started walking towards the Bone Eater's Well, but stopped halfway. The Sacred Tree held her memories and it was possible that she had tapped into the memory of that incident with Menomaru. That possibility caused her to turn away and start walking instead to her home.

_Don't!… Don't give up on trust_

_Don't give up on me, on us_

_If we could just hold on long enough_

He stared down into the well. She hadn't come back and he wondered if he should go after her. "Damn wench." He stood on the well's edge preparing to jump into it, but stopped and instead sat down with his back to it. His ears twitched in agitation and he leapt to his feet. _Why hasn't she come back?_ He moved to enter the well, but changed his mind. "She's probably over it." The statement did little to help him to convince himself to go to her. The scent of her tears from when she had fled home was still fresh in his memory. "She probably still mad." He sat down and leaned his forehead against the wood. "Kagome…"

_Hmmm, we can do it_

_We'll get through it_

It wasn't as if they hadn't fought before. Arguments were part of their relationship, at least it had once been. After Naraku's defeat they had stopped fighting completely until now.

"Damn it. The fight was nothing." He stood and started pacing, his ears twitching. _She'll come back. She won't stay away._

_Don't fight, don't argue_

_Just give me a chance to say that I'm sorry_

_Just let me love you_

_Don't turn me away, don't tell me to go_

He couldn't be sure. The truth was that he never could be. She had been angry when she left, more so than she had ever been before. He had not been sat which frightened him more than when she did sit him at the end of their fights. _Would she listen to me? _His ears flattened and he stalked into the forest. _Like hell she would._

_Don't pretend that it's okay_

_Things won't get better that way_

_Don't do something you might regret someday…_

_Don't!_

She hugged the pillow to her body and closed her eyes. "It was just an argument. It's not as if we haven't fought before." She opened her eyes and stared at her desk that was covered with schoolwork that she had told herself she would do, but she had not. "Maybe I am just a jewel shard detector. He probably just said those things to make me stay. Oh, Inuyasha…" She closed her eyes and curled up the best that she could. A brief image of Kikyo appeared to her. _That's right. We were fighting about her._ Time passed slowly and she could feel herself gradually being lulled to sleep. _Inuyasha…_

_He was standing before the Sacred Tree, a nostalgic look on his face. Drawing Tetsaiga from its sheath he held it before him, the tip pressed against his chest before he threw himself onto the blade._

"Inuyasha!"

_Don't give up on me_

_Hmm, Don't!_

_(We can do it) We'll get through it_

"Why doesn't' that wench understand? I love you as a half demon my ass. If she did she would listen to what I say." He paused before the Sacred Tree. _What am I saying? She does listen. She's the only one that does._

_Don't fight, don't argue_

_Just give me the chance to say that I'm sorry_

_Just let me love you_

_Don't turn me away, don't tell me to go_

Would it be worth it to apologize? The truth was that apologies left opening for heartache and neither of them could properly handle that. Not after everything that had happened. There was still the chance though that they could possess what they truly desired.

_Don't!_

_(Don't fight, don't argue)_

_Don't give up on me_

_(Give me the chance to say that I'm sorry)_

_Say that I'm sorry_

_(Just let me love you)_

_Don't give up on me_

_(Don't turn me away)_

_Don't tell me to go…_

_He wouldn't do that. He wouldn't kill himself. Inuyasha…_

He could smell her tears. Sniffing the air he attempted to discover where the scent came from, but it was to no avail. The wind masked the source. Sensing her aura he ran towards the well. He could see her climbing out of the well, a fearful expression on her face. "Kagome!"

"Sit!"

The ground rushed up to meet him. He lay still, waiting for the effects of the spell to wear off. The sound of her footsteps drew close to him before stopping. Standing, he glared at her angrily. "What the hell was…?" His eyes widened as she threw herself into his arms. "Kagome…?"

She hugged him tightly. "I was so scared Inuyasha. I don't want to lose you."

"Kagome…" He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's mine." She lifted her face to look at him. "Inuyasha…" She was silenced when he kissed her.

He quickly ended the kiss and rested his chin on her head.

"Inuyasha…?"

She closed her eyes, feeling the fresh tears that trailed down her cheeks. "I love you," she whispered.


End file.
